The Other Side
by Seigan
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha travel through the well, to find themselves 500 years into the future There is a war between man and demon. As they try to get out, the get entangled in the war. Rated for language and Sci-fi action.


**The Other Side**

**By: Seigan**

  


**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Inuyasha or any other anime. However, The Other Side© is mine. It may not be reproduced without written permission by the writer.

  


**Legend:**

  


_Thoughts/Sarcasm_

Japanese Word Seen for First Time/Glossary Entry

**Signs, Inscriptions, etc.**

**Heading, Title, etc.**

**~:|:~ **- Next scene, POV, etc.

"Dialogue"

'Given relation to an unknown object'

  


**Japanese Lesson:**

  


Kimono: Japanese robe-like outfit

  


Kami: god, gods, etc.

  


Sengoku Jidai: Warring-States Period; Period of Japanese history during which city-states had wars against each other; Time period of Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, etc.

  


Yukata: Japanese Shirt; Think of Kikyou's shirt

  


Tetsusaiga: Steel-Cleaving Fang; The sword that Inuyasha carries

  


Youkai: A beast with magical powers; Most popular is demon.

  


Ano: Japanese for Um/uh

  


Hanyou: Half-Youkai

  


Nihon: Japanese for Japan

  


**Summary:**

Inuyasha and Kagome jumps through the well, expecting to go back to the Sengoku Jidai. However, fate decided to change the course of the mission. Instead of 500 years past, they went 500 years into the future. There they are entangled in a war between humans and a dormant race- the demons.

  


~:|:~

**Chapter 1:**

Through the Vortex

~:|:~

  


"So, we're going back now?" Kagome asked. The boy next to her in the red kimono nodded. Then, the girl took in a breath and jumped into the well. Inuyasha followed. However, instead of being received in a portal of blue, a red vortex meets them.

  


It was like a whirlpool, or a black hole. The red concentrations spins into a singular vortex which sucks them in. Kagome and Inuyasha floats through this vast space until they reach the vacuum of the vortex. A blur of white and green and a blur of red speed past through the vortex and onto the other side.

  


Inuyasha felt like he was being stretched in all directions as he passed through the eye of the portal. Red light blasted through him as he was hurled deeper and deeper into the abyss. _Kami, what the hell is going on!? _Inuyasha thought as he went through the vortex. He then blacked out.

  


Kagome wasn't faring much better anyway. She was nauseous and distorted. It felt like she was riding a roller coaster that had gone out of control. She felt a growing worry. It fed off of that strange feeling she got from deep inside the eye. Then, Kagome was sucked into the vortex, and blacking out as well.

  


~:|:~ 

  


Inuyasha's head was now in shambles. _What happened? Am I in the Sengoku Jidai now? _He wondered. He slowly squinted. He was laying in a field somewhere. The sky was covered in smoke. Large, fluffy clouds of gray smoke covered the air like a blanket. He tried to sit up. Then Inuyasha looked around. He was in some kind of ruin. It was a gothic style church, and the walls were destroyed. Gray dust covered the ground that he was laying on.

  


Inuyasha looked for any sign of Kagome. She was not in sight. He tried sniffing the air, but the smoke stung his sensitive nose. All he could hear was a low humming and explosions. Inuyasha stood up and walked around. He saw, behind a broken wall, a well much like the Bone Eater's Well. He then checked himself.

  


He was mainly uninjured. There were a few scratches on his face, hands, and feet, but none to serious. His yukatawas covered with a light coating of dust, which he shook off. The Tetsusaiga was still there. And sadly, his rosary was still there.

  


Then, a humming sound appeared above him. Inuyasha looked up. It was a large, blue, metallic bird-like thing. Then, from his right, he saw three people dressed in gray next to a large gray machine with two tubes sticking out. From the tubes orange beams of light flew out. The beams were aimed at the blue bird but it avoided them.

  


The bird-like thing flew over the three men and dropped what looked like an egg. It fell rapidly. Inuyasha jumped back. When the 'egg' hit, there was an explosion. The men and the machine were destroyed. Inuyasha was knocked back by the force of the explosion.

  


Inuyasha was amazed. He wondered _What kind of beast or thing could do such damage?_ Inuyasha got back up. Where the machine was located sat a large crater. He needed to get some clue about this place, fast.

  


~:|:~

  


Kagome felt a large pressure on her abdomen. She tried to sat up, but something heavy and coarse was on top of her. Her eyes opened and wandered around until they stopped on what was atop of her. It was a large slab of metal, with fire marks which colored it mainly black. She pushed it off.

  


Kagome stood up and dusted herself. Then she took in her surroundings. Kagome was in some kind of military or air force base. There was a large building and a control tower, both wrecked. And many destroyed or abandoned planes littered the area. However, these weren't the sleek jets of modern-day Tokyo. They were huge metal beasts, painted blue. As she observed the area, her eyes landed on a sign.

  


It said in English: **Tokyo First Air Force Base, 1st District, Founded Year 2487**. She gasped at reading this. _So I'm about 500 years into the future instead of past, _She thought._ And this is what Tokyo may be in the future. _Kagome started to walk to the metal link fence. It was not unlike the kind of today. On top was three layers of spiral razor wire. There was a hole in a section. Kagome decided to go through it.

  


Beyond it was a deserted urban cityscape. Many of the buildings were cement, and most of them have collapsed. There were signs of a city fight and bombings. Craters, tank treads, bullet holes, and burn marks covered the area. Kagome continued walking down the black tar road. Occasionally she would come across a destroyed car or a body, usually that of a soldier.

  


Kagome also noticed something else. There was always explosions in the background as well as a constant humming of airplanes. Something was not right. She was sure of that. Kagome kept on walking down the long road.

  


She stopped for a rest two hours later. _Damn it! I need some food. And water too, _she complained to herself. _I'm sure I've been walking for hours. How long is this road? I think I'm getting blisters, and it seems like there's no life here. I'm tired and I need a rest. Plus, the food in this backpack is ramen, mainly. I think I'll just have a sip of water._ She took out a bottle of spring water from her oversized backpack. Kagome quickly downed the 12 oz bottle of water in one gulp.

  


_ Well, there goes the problem of water. But food and fire? These buildings are made of solid cement, which is not tinder. I need some kind of kindling! Then I can cook some ramen. And I'm so exhausted! My legs hurt, I want some food, I want some rest, I want Inuyasha, Damn it! This is not my day! Inuyasha, how are you doing?_

  


~:|:~

  


"Water. Rest. Ramen," Inuyasha droned on as he walked. His tongue was sticking out and he was panting like a dog. Well, technically, he is half a dog. _I need food. I need water. I need to fall asleep. Why is all the supplies with Kagome? And how come she didn't land next to me? _Inuyasha pondered.

  


Then, an explosion rocked the house next to him. He was knocked off his feet. As he got back up, he saw two large metallic 'birds' fly low, no more than two hundred feet off the ground. They soared over him, quaking the ground. They made a U-turn, and from tubes on their wings, fired rapid orange beams. They hit the ground near him. Inuyasha shouted, "What the fuck!" and jumped out of the way.

  


Inuyasha took out Tetsusaiga, which was already transformed. This time he was prepared for these 'bird' things. As they flew by, he jumped up and slashed one of the 'birds' in half, leaving a trail of yellow light. It fell to the ground and exploded. Inuyasha smiled at this. The other 'bird' flew back, but this time launched a rocket at him. Inuyasha nimbly jumped out of the way.

  


Then he jumped into the air in front of the 'bird' and slashed his sword, sending a beam of light towards the 'bird', destroying it. Inuyasha glided down from the sky. He sheathed his sword with a smug grin. _Today- Killed: 2; Injured: 0; Captured: 0; Shards: 0_, Inuyasha counted. 

  


He sat on a nearby slab of fallen rock. His hands were resting on his thighs and his head was slumped down. _Man, am I hungry. Fucking wench had all the supplies. Now I'm tired, hungry, and thirsty. Reminds me of the old days of when I survived on my own,_ Inuyasha thought. He jumped onto a roof and sat cross-legged. This way he fell asleep.

  


~:|:~

  


Kagome woke up from her nap inside one of the cleared out buildings. She got up from her cold cement corner and stretched. She sighed. "Ah! That was a _really _nice sleeping in a corner," Kagome said to nobody. She walked over to her large yellow bag and put it on.

  


She was about to walk outside when she heard gunshots. Kagome hid behind some rocks. There were about thirteen men in tan uniforms and a tank with them. The men were firing their guns to a target out of her sight. There was returning fire, but she could not see their origin.

  


_Crap! I just woke up and now I'm stuck in a fire fight!? This is just great! _She thought. On the other side of the battle she could feel some strange energy. _It is so familiar. But it can't be. There's no way that the other side are- youkai!?_ She pondered. But it seems that they were fighting youkai.

  


Kagome walked out closer to the battlefield. Two of the men in tan suits were shot down. At that moment, the tank rolled forward. It fired one blast that shrieked through the air, and detonated the area where the youkai were. She walked forward.

  


At this, a soldier spotted her. "Who are you!" he shouted. The soldier pointed his rifled at her. Kagome raised her hands.

  


"My name is Kagome, and, ano, I kinda got stuck in this fire fight." Kagome said. She looked at the soldier. _Great. Well, might as well join them._

  


"You are human, right?" a guy from the tank asked. He popped his head out of the hatch on top of the turret. She looked at him.

  


Kagome then said, "Yes, I am." She walked over to the large tan beast and sat down on the tank. "I got lost around here and then I fell asleep in that building," she said and pointed at the building where she napped. "When I finally was about to leave, you were starting to fight." Kagome hoped that they would fall for that.

  


"Okay, sure. CAPTAIN!" the tank guy yelled. Another one popped out of a different hatch on the front of the tank. "We got a lost. Guess we take her to the HQ?"

  


"Of course," the captain said. Then he looked at the girl. He said, "'Lo. My name is Captain Yamamato Jigo. Yours?"

  


"My name is Kagome," Kagome said. "I also got separated from a friend. He has a large red kimono and long white hair. You seen him?" Kagome got into the tank, which also served as an armored personnel carrier.

  


Yamamato said, "Nope. What is he? Human, right?"

  


"No, not really. He's a hanyou." Kagome said. She regretted doing so because the whole squad fell silent. "Did I say something wrong?"

  


"Actually, yes. We don't deal with youkai. Or anything with it's blood. And if he was a youkai, or a hanyou, we probably killed him if we ever met him."

  


"Oh," Kagome said in a melancholy tone. _I guess it isn't safe for Inuyasha to walk around here. I hope he's okay. Inuyasha, you better survive. If you do, I have a better chance of finding you. Or did you not come here at all. Maybe you did make it into the Sengoku Jidai._

  


~:|:~

  


Inuyasha heard a rolling from the road. He looked over the roof to see a column of metal carriages on tracks. There were three of them. They had no top, and Inuyasha could see numerous soldiers sitting in the vehicles. They were going to battle in that formation.

  


On the other side he could see a group of soldiers dressed in a blue uniform. However, he was sure these were not humans. Inuyasha was pretty sure that they were youkai. However, what kind they were was not determinable from Inuyasha's position. However, one of them gave a woof, marking them as canine.

  


Inuyasha, being a half dog youkai, could under stand them. It said, "Hello stranger youkai on top of the roof. Help us kill these humans." Inuyasha heard them. He had to decide whether it was worth killing these humans.

  


Inuyasha yelped back, "Why should I help you?" Then he heard a reply. It was, "because you too are a youkai."

  


The hanyou had to think about this. _Should I help these youkai? Or should I defend the humans? I think it would be wise to help my own kind. I mean, I would want the same done to me. _Then Inuyasha jumped into the youkai squad. He said, "Sit back and watch." The youkai leader smiled at this.

  


Inuyasha charged forward. He was met with a barrage of bullets. The soldiers got out of the armored vehicles and started attacking. However, Inuyasha nimbly dodged these hundreds of shells. He smirked at their weakness. The youkai soldiers were amazed, though. He charged forward and yelled, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER," which took out half the humans because they were packed so closely.

  


The remaining humans started to run. Inuyasha just laughed and jumped into the air. He brought down another fury of death onto the humans, killing the rest in seconds. His claws slashed through cloth, metal, bone and flesh. He turned to the youkai. They all stood with eyes wide and mouths agape. "What?"

  


The leader started to speak. He said, "Fellow comrade, you have defeated three squads of humans and their tanks within thirty seconds. You also got out uninjured. On top of that, you are only a hanyou." Inuyasha was smug hearing all these compliments.

  


"It comes with experience, I guess," Inuyasha replied. _I guess youkai have grown into power here. I wonder where I am. If I stick with them, maybe I can find out more information. And I'll get to kill as many humans as I feel like. _Inuyasha continued, "If you are that weak, I can lend you my services. One condition however. I want to be part of your squad." _And maybe I'll find Kagome as well. That is, if I don't accidentally kill her._

  


"Okay, deal," the youkai commander said. "My name is Jonas. I come from across the sea to fight here in Nihon. What is your name?"

  


Inuyasha answered, "Inuyasha. I don't have a family name. However I will take on Higurashi for a surname if necessary." _Inuyasha, why Higurashi? You hang out with Kagome far too much._

  


Jonas said, "Okay. So, we march six miles down south and set up a camp. We defend the area from any human soldiers. Then we wait for a second squad, and continue on south securing areas for other squads. Okay?"

  


"That's it? That will be easy. And we keep on going south, right?" Inuyasha checked. _Maybe we will meet Kagome, if she is here at all. Knowing Kagome, she will make friends with the human soldiers. If we take on that much ground, we will surely reach her._

  


"Inuyasha, point one is name S6. Then every other point will have a higher number, such as S7, and S8. Got it?" Jonas asked. Inuyasha nodded a yes. Then, Inuyasha and the youkai company marched onwards to S6.

  


~:|:~

  


Kagome drifted in-between being awake and asleep. It seemed to be such a long ride. They had been rolling for hours, yet the surrounding looks the same every where they go. She asked, "Jigo-kun, is all of Tokyo like this?"

  


"You're not from around here, are you?" Jigo asked. Kagome shook her head. "Well, not really. There are some parts where there are still people. Tokyo used to be the capitol of Nihon until 8 years ago, the start of the Demonic Rise in 2495. The youkai overran much of this city, pillaging it. It was also severely bombed by us to eliminate youkai. Now the capitol of Nihon has moved to a city somewhere up north. There the demons don't bother us; their cities are located in the southern hemisphere."

  


"Oh, okay," Kagome said. Then she asked, "Where are we headed for?"

  


"Um, a location known as S6. It's about six miles from where we are. There we have to secure the location and defend it against youkai." Jigo said. Kagome just nodded and laid her head to the wall of the tank.

  


_Maybe we will meet there? If we are to fight demons, surely you would be in the battles. I certainly hope we don't kill you. Or you accidentally kill us. I know we will meet._

  


~:|:~

  


**A/N:**

And here is the end of chapter 1. In the next chapter, Inuyasha's team and Kagome's squad clash against each other, and they have no clue. I think I'll have them meet up in the next or third chapter. I'm not sure if this is a romance fiction, though. Oh yeah, this takes place in 2503, Tokyo, for those who hasn't figured it out yet.

  


**Next Chapter:**

Battle at Section A6

  


**Preview:**

The youkai squad head towards A6 to defend the area. Tamamato's tank and troops head to take over the area A6. However, they drop off Kagome at the HQ first, so even if Inuyasha takes place in the battle, Kagome won't be there.


End file.
